


The Waves Are In His Eyes

by legaliselarrylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight smut idk not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaliselarrylove/pseuds/legaliselarrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a lifeguard and he meets plenty of people, but one in particular keeps coming back to his mind, and back to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waves Are In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. This was kinda rushed but yeah, first one shot on AO3 and if you wanna contact me, you can by twitter @GeorgiaHannxox and my tumblr legaliselarrylove.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading, babies! Also, tell me if you'd like a sequel or I could turn this into a chaptered work :)

Harry’s on patrol with Zayn, and it’s been a very long day. Not many rescues, so they’ve been mucking around and checking out all the hot boys and girls sunbathing. Harry’s been a lifeguard for two years now, and he’s just turned twenty. His mate Zayn is almost twenty one, and has been working there for 1 and a half years. Harry has an older sister, Gemma, who claims Harry’s only stuck with the job for so long so he could hit on beachgoers, but Harry says it’s because he loves rescuing people and keeping the beach safe (yeah, sure). Harry has curly, chocolate hair with tan skin, bright green eyes and a big smile. He’s tall and he and Zayn get into all kinds of mischief.

Harry and Zayn have been friends for years and years, ever since first grade where they were both reading comics and wanted to trade to read the other one. Zayn’s been there for Harry through everything. The time Harry split his pants in fifth grade while trying to impress the cheerleaders and do a cartwheel, Zayn graciously turned the cheerleaders’ attention away to something else. Or the time Zayn first got Harry high and Harry laughed so hard he peed his pants, Zayn undressing him and washing his pants straight away, giving Harry a pair of his own to wear. Or maybe even the time Harry got his first boyfriend that Zayn hooked him up with, who backstabbed Harry and Zayn was straight there with the ice cream and movies.

Right now, Zayn and Harry are walking around the beach, offering people sunscreen to keep them not burnt. Harry comes across two boys, one laying on his stomach in a pair of short swimming shorts, his ass sitting up in the air even though his body is flush on the towel. Harry crouches down and puts his sunglasses on top of his head, nudging the boy’s shoulder. “Mate…” He says softly, raising his eyebrows.

The boy lifts his head and looks up at Harry, licking his pink, thin and slightly dry lips, the sun teaming down on his golden skin. “Yeah?” He murmurs sheepishly, eyeing Harry behind the tint of his sunglasses.

Harry chuckles softly, “You’re getting burnt man, put some of this on.” He nudges the tub of sunscreen towards him, large hand wrapping around it.

The boy smirks a little and lifts his sunglasses, to reveal his sparkling blue eyes and rolling them, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Can you do it for me, babe? I can’t reach certain parts of my back.” He winks cheekily (Liam calls him a vixen for a damn reason, he thinks).

The other boy, a tall, short caramel haired, muscly boy with soft brown eyes sits up and looks at Harry with a chuckle. “Don’t mind Louis, he’s just teasing. Thanks for the sunscreen.” He says, biting his lip and looking to Zayn before back down at Louis and rubbing the sunscreen on his back.

Harry shakes his head and smiles, “It’s fine. Such a nice day, innit?” He hums, watching Caramel Hair’s hands on Louis’ back.

Caramel Hair pipes up and nods, “By the way, I’m Liam, and this twat that likes to poke fun is Louis, it’s nice to meet you guys. What’re your names?”

Harry smiles and stands up putting his sunglasses back on, “I’m Harry.” He nods, and when Zayn doesn’t say anything, he nudges him.

“I-I’m Zayn.” 

Louis snorts and looks up at Harry, letting out a small, involuntary moan at Liam’s hands, (but it’s also not almost fully involuntary because he’s looking at Harry’s hands and they’re big and strong and Louis’ a little tease, so what?)

Zayn’s quiet because he can’t take his eyes off of Liam and his abs and his strong biceps and his fucking beauty. This boy is Zayn’s definition of perfect. 

Harry rolls his eyes as he catches Zayn staring and Liam just smiles at the two, while Louis’ head is back down and he’s snoring a little bit, having fallen asleep. Liam’s hands are magic, what can he say?

Harry and Zayn walk back to the lifeguard tower soon after and Harry’s pestering Zayn about how he was staring, and Zayn just shrugs it off because Liam is possibly the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, (although he’ll never admit that to anyone but himself and his diary later tonight).

That’s the first time Harry and Zayn run into them, but the second time is a week later, and Harry and Zayn are both on the shift again, sitting up in the tower, laughing loudly about some inside joke, with their feet up on the desk. Harry jumps to his feet when Louis waddles into the tower, a pout on his lips as he hisses with every step. Harry runs over and takes his arm, helping him inside, “What happened?!”

Louis whimpers and grits his teeth as he puts forward his leg, and on his right thigh, there’s a bluebottle. “I-I was swimming and this wrapped around my thigh and it hurts so much.” He cries. 

Harry chuckles softly and kneels down in front of Louis, “You’re gonna have to take off your shorts.” He says, and Zayn smirks from behind him, causing Harry to whack his leg and Zayn to huff.

Louis shakily takes off his shorts, a tear falling down his cheek as he stands there in just his swimming briefs. 

Harry sighs and uses his fingers, (and all his willpower not to look at Louis’ bulge), to pick off the tentacles, putting them in the plastic bag and then grabbing a cloth with saltwater on it, rubbing Louis’ thigh and looking up at him. “Feel better?” He asks with a small smile before placing an ice pack on the area, hand accidentally brushing Louis’ bulge.

Louis shivers and nods a little, chewing his lip, the pain gone as he stares with blown pupils down at Harry. Harry stares up and he glances at Louis’ lips, just feeling this really overwhelming attraction and connection with him. He looks over to Zayn and Liam, who are chatting by the door, Zayn blushing and ducking his head.

“Your friend Liam is quite the charmer eh, Louis?” Harry comments.

Louis nods, still staring at Harry with a soft giggle. “Uh huh.” He mumbles.

Harry bites his lip and grabs a pen making a split decision to do something that’ll end up either great or awfully terrible. “Want my number just in case it starts hurting again?” (But he means ‘want my number so I can see your pretty face again?’)

Louis nods and giggles quietly, “Yeah, please.” He mumbles.

And just after Harry has written his number on Louis’ arm, Liam glances over to them and grabs Louis’ wrist, pulling him to the door to save the boy from further embarrassment, throwing a ‘thank you, bye!’ over his shoulder.

Louis’ still in a daze when they head back to the towels and he bites his lip, looking back at the tower. 

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be bad if I purposely put myself in danger to be saved by Harry?”

“Absolutely. Please don’t get any ideas.” Liam whines, and he’s worried because Louis is two things. A tease, and a hopeless romantic.

That night, Harry finds out a lot about Louis when they start texting that night. He finds out Louis is 19, a bartender at a club nearby to the beach, and has four sisters. It all starts off innocent, but it progresses quickly, as Louis knows how to get who he wants and when he wants.

Louis: Hi, just checking in and I’m still feeling okay from the sting!  
Harry: Hiiiiii . Glad it feels okay   
Louis: Yeah, thanks again  what are u up to?  
Harry: Not much, had a long day, thinking of going for a massage haha how about you?  
Louis: I could give you a massage? ;)  
Harry: I bet you could ;)  
And between all the harmless flirting, they talk about each other’s dreams, fears, ambitions, and really get to know each other.  
Harry: What do u wanna be when you’re older?  
Louis: I wanna be a footy player  
Harry: That’s so cute aw!!!! Do you have a job now?  
Louis: I’m a stripper hahahaha !  
Harry: Can I come to a show?

The third time Harry and Louis have an encounter, is when Harry’s doing a shift, but Zayn isn’t with him, and Liam isn’t with Louis to stop him from doing something incredibly stupid.

Harry’s had a very rushed day, with eleven rescues so far, and it’s only 1pm. He wishes Zayn was here because really, he needs him to help him and give him a laugh to lighten up his day.

Harry gets a call from another lifeguard who’s already doing a rescue, saying that there’s another boy who needs help. He runs down to grab a rescue board, sprinting towards the water and battling the waves as he paddles out to the ocean, making his way swiftly out to.. Louis? When Louis sees Harry coming, he’s so so so relieved that it wasn’t another lifeguard, and he gets to spend some more time with Harry. Harry chuckles and helps him on the board on his tummy, facing back towards the sand with Harry straddling the board behind him. “You alright, man?”

Louis pouts and looks over his shoulder at Harry and can’t help but say, “No. I need special attention from my favourite lifeguard.”   
Harry smirks and paddles them back to shore, nodding. He helps Louis up off the board and takes him to the tower, closing the door behind them. “What do you need my attention for?”

Louis blushes and bites his lip, looking down. “Thanks for saving me.” He says, stepping forward and resting his itty bitty hands on Harry’s muscly and bare chest. 

Harry smiles and tilts his head slightly, resting his hands on Louis’ curvy hips. “That’s quite alright, it’s my job. And you’ve been using it to your advantage, haven’t you?” He whispers softly, watching as Louis tiptoes and brushes their lips together. 

“Maybe.” Louis says, eyelids fluttering closed as he feels Harry press their lips together.

Harry runs his fingertips up Louis’ sides and smiles a tiny bit into the kiss when he feels Louis shiver. Louis keeps the kiss slow and gentle, and he loves the feeling of Harry’s lips against his and really thinks he could get used to this.

When Harry pulls away, he presses one final peck to Louis’ lips before smiling brightly, dimple popping in to place. “Come out on a date with me, Louis.” He breathes out.

Louis nods quickly, “Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
